


Boy Toy

by purplefox



Series: Last Jobs- Thief AU [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi meets the target's 'toy'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Toy

She was a woman who knew what she wanted. Kakashi could tell that by her walk even if he did not have a file on everything this woman liked and disliked. A list on all her accomplishments and failures.

Her soft perfume drifted to him as he walked behind her. Her little get away. Her place. Her mansion. The place where she hid from the world. She was beautiful. The world thought so. Those who knew of her. Those who had dealt with her at one time or another.

From the flowers in her hair, to the way the light caught on her skin. She was a delicate being. And it was amazing that at her age she so effortlessly pulled off the act. Aspiring actresses. They really were scary.

“I thought we could amuse ourselves a bit.” She laughed as she stopped outside of a white door. Heavily locked. Kakashi pretended not to notice all the locks and codes. “I picked this up recently. It’s such a good kitty.”

“I don’t remember the last time I played with a kitty.” Kakashi laughed softly. He reached out to gently touch the largest flower in her hair. “But I thought I was here to play with you.”

“Don’t worry, that comes soon but I wanted someone to play with my little kitty cat.” She chuckled as the door swung open. Kakashi was almost knocked over by how white the room was. The floor, the ceiling. The bed. The only thing not white was the man on the bed. “Kitty, I’m back.”

“Meow.” The man said in amusement. Kakashi allowed his eyes to trail over the man’s tanned body. He was not naked. Kakashi had to give the target credit. Black cat ears. Fake paws and a tail. She had gone all out. But she certainly had the money to do it.

“Treat him well kitty.” The woman laughed as she walked to a white sofa. “Play well with him okay? No feistiness. He is an important guest. I’ll join you later.”

Kakashi’s gaze met amused blue ones and he allowed himself to sigh inwardly before he strode for the bed. He grabbed the man’s chin with his hand and tilted him. Pretending to examine him. “Cute little kitty.” He said softly. He ignored the laughter he could see in Naruto’s eyes.

“Meow.” Naruto said softly before he licked the fingers his tongue could reach. Kakashi barely resisted his laugh. He did not mind being the one to have to retrieve Naruto. After everything over the last few years, he had come to find his best missions were the ones Naruto was on.

“Is this kitty’s tongue as rough as other cats?” Kakashi murmured for the benefit of the woman watching. He lowered his head and his eyes slid closed before his lips met Naruto’s. it was not their first kiss. Iruka had trained him after all and Naruto liked being the distraction a bit too much. So this was not their first mission necessary kiss. It was still nice.

X

“What you think she’s dreaming about?” Naruto mused as he gently dropped the woman on the bed.

“Who cares.” Kakashi said dryly. “Don’t tell me you grew an attachment to her.”

“As if.” Naruto snorted. “Just that she looks so happy. I want to know what the hell Sakura was mixing now.”

“Once it worked it is none of our business. Our business lies in her money not her dreams. And since she ‘sold’ you to me. Your work is done.” Kakashi pointed out. “Your cut is bigger this time.”

“Well so is the amount.” Naruto muttered. “Oh Kakashi. Thanks. I’m happy it is you doing the extraction this time.


End file.
